shvilfandomcom-20200216-history
Water in the Negev Desert
The Hebrew list is here The list of Trail Angels Services on the INT Between Kibbutz Dan at the northern end of the INT and the town of Arad you can fill, refill or buy water in every small town, kibbutz, gas stations, and other places along the trail. Once you enter the desert south of Arad, water becomes a major issue to plan. There are several stretches of the INT in the desert, each of 2-5 days, where water is not available by the end of the day and you have to use private water caches (recommended). Few hikers choose to carry in the desert water for 2 days which ads 6-7 liters bringing the total weight of your backpack to approx. 25 kg (55 pounds). Very fit hikers who can hike 30-35 km / day can hike the desert carrying water for one day only. They need to meticulously plan the desert hike. Some service providers have private water caches available at all night camps in the desert. Please ask when calling them. An average of 12 water caches are required in the Judean and Negev deserts between Arad to Eilat. Below you will find a list of service providers for the water caching trip. Following the list of service providers is a list of places where water is cached, small villages, entry to production plants, kibbutzim and other places where water is available. Water faucets on the trail between Dan to Arad Days and maps are from the INT guide, from north to south (south to north). Distance from the day's start N to S (S to N) is indicated in most places. Some faucets might be temporarily closed. * Day 3 (44s), map 3 - East of Alma bridge on your right at km 14.5 (0.5).' ' * Day 4 (42s), map 4 - In Hirbat Humeima. * Day 6 (41s), map 5 - Just north of route 85 at km 6.9 (9.8) * Day 7 (40s), map 6 - By Kfar Hittim cemetery - slightly north off the INT at km 7.9 (16.0). * Day 10 (37s), map 10 - By the Rabbi Yehuda tomb. at km 6.3 (15.7). * At most official beaches along the Mediterranean sea shore there is running water. In winter some of them are closed. Check maps 15-19. * Day 17 (30s), map 19 - Along the Yarkon park. * Day 17 (30s), map 20 - By the Baptists' village at km 21.5 (3.6). * Day 17 (30s), map 20 - At km 22.4 (~2.8) just south of the railroad underpass. * Day 17 (30s), map 20 - At km 23.5 - Outside Tel Afek fence: Official night camp with running water. * Day 18 (29s), map 20 - North of Kfar Sirkin at km 2.8 (25.5). * Day 21 (26s), map 25 - North of route 384 at km 21.5 (4.0). * Day 25 (22s), map 30 - North of Meitar end (start) of the day.. Water caching service in the desert Share a ride too, the service is not free of charge *'Haim Berger' - Has water caches at all night camps in the desert From Eilat to Arad. +972545343797 replies very fast by WhatsApp- helps with planning water and food in the desert. E-mail: negevjeep@gmail.com *'Yanir Yagel' - 0542461066, yaniryagel@gmail.com *Yoram Zvik - Yeroham -054-4761761 e-mail: yzvik@netvision.net.il *Beer ora, Tamar ba’midbar 0584470004 zohar1023@gmail.com Hosting in a Bedouin tent, logistics, transportation, water supply in the desert Water in the Negev Desert Updated on: January 17, 2020 *Forester's house - Yatir forest: Refill water by the gate. *Tel Arad - Refill water *Arad - Everything: Water, supermarket etc. *Kfar Hanokdim - refill water. *Masada - refill water *Ein Bokek (dead sea) - Refill water. *Amiaz NC - Water cache, Haim Berger, Yanir yagel. *Nahal Tamar - by route 25, private water cache. *Metzad Tamar - On route 25 private water cache. Taxi from Arad/Dimona *Night camp at the bottom of small crater (devil's mouth) - water cache (Yanit Yagel, Haim Berger). *Top of small crater - water cache and water tank (free of charge) *Ein Yorkeam on route 206 - water cache *Yerooham - 10 km off trail, water, supermarket *Dimona - 20 km off trail, water, supermarket *Oron phosphates plant - water 24/7 *Mador night camp - water cache 4X4 only. *Midreshet Ben Gurion - 7 km off trail, water, supermarket, B&B, camping, gas *Keren Akev night camp - water cache 4X4 only *Akev night camp - water cache 4X4 only, *Ein Akev parking - water cache 4X4 only *Ein Zik - water cache 4X4 only *Nahash Tzame night camp - water cache 4X4 only * Hava night camp - water cache 4X4 only * Mitzpe Ramon - water, supermarkets, youth hostel, hotel, B&B, restaurant, camping gas *Nahal Nekarot - Map 47 (new), ~2 km off the INT by route 40. Water tap. *Gevanim night camp - route 40 - water cache * Be'erot Khan - 3 km off trail, water, shower, camping *Gev Holit night camp - Cache 4x4 only *Tzvira night camp - 4x4 only. . *Ein Yahav - 10 km off trail, supremarket, water *Sapir - B&B minimarket, water *Zofar - water, minimarket *Tzukim - 5 km off the INT. Check map F in the guide. *Paran Khan - 5 km off trail B&B, reduced rates for INT hikers, water, grocery store *Barak NC *Paran NC 4x4 only. . *Zihor junction - Routes 40 & 13 - water cache *Shitim Khan (Desert Ashram) - water, food, budget lodging *Shizafon junction & Neot Smadar - water, food, 2.5 km off trail *Camel riders' khan. 2.5 km north of Shaharut - water, * Be'er Milhan 15 km south of Shaharut a water cache is maintained by Haim Berger: *Yotvata - 15 km off trail north of Timna - Restaurant, water, grocery store *Elifaz - 2 km off trail - water, food, large tent B&B *Timna park - water by the main entrance and by the lake. * Raham Etek NC - Water tank . Free of charge. * Be'er Ora - water. / Raham NC *Shehoret canyon - Tamar ba'midbar, Beer O'ra. Zohar 0584470004. *Yehoram night camp - by route 12 free of charge water tank. Or Call: Zohar (Be'er Ora) - 0584470004 *Eilat - start or end of the INT. All you need Springs and pits along the INT Water in natural springs is mostly available in winter and spring. In the desert, springs might be dry or water drips very slowly. Pits in the desert are full only after flash floods. Few days after a flash flood, water in pits might not be adequate for purification. The following list includes springs and pits on or close to the INT from north to south. It does not mean that water will be available there or it is good for purification. Days and map numbers are from the red guide. Ein - Spring. Nahal - Creek, stream. Gev - Pit Updated on: January 17, 2020 Day 5 map 5 - km 15: Ein Yakim, Sechvi ponds. Day 6 map 6 - km 16: Ein Nun. Day 9 map - km 1: Nahal Tavor. Day 10 map 11 - km 19 : Ein Yivka. Day 21 map 24 - km 1: Ein Tamar, Ein Uzi and Ein Aminadav (Only in winter after rains). Day 21 map 25 - km 15: Ein Mata. Day 35 maps 39/40 - km 2.7: Ein Tzafit. It is a pit ~300 meters north of the INT up in Nahal Tzafit. Day 36 map 42 - km 13: Ein Yorkeam. It is a pit 200 meters off the INT. Day 39 map 44 - km 4.6: Ein Akev. Salty water not suitable for purification. Day 39 map 44 - km 12.4: Ein Shaviv. If there is water it flows very slowly. Day 40 map 45 - km 2: Ein Hava. It is ~700 meters east of the INT on the blue trail. The water drips very slowly. Day 40 map 45 - km 2: Geve Hava. Pits ~800 meters west of the INT on a transparent trail. Day 49 map 60 - km 21.5: Ein Netafim. Water drips very slowly most of the year. Trail Angels INT Angels קטגוריה:שביל ישראל קטגוריה:ערכים מתורגמים